Something
by Jayle
Summary: A love story between Rogue and Magneto


She couldn't believe what had happened to her. Her life was too unreal. It was almost like a horror movie you'd watch on late night television. She never wanted this. All she had wanted out of life was to fall in love, get married and have 2.3 kids. You know the normal life that every one in their right mind would want.  
  
It all started on that fateful day when she invited Mike to come study at her house. I knew that both mom and dad would be at home and both Mike and I had to study for our finals and it would be so much more fun and manageable if we could do it together. That and I liked Mike come on he was cute as in a capital C. He wasn't handsome he was cute and maybe when he was older he could be handsome at lest I hoped he would. And so I invited Mike over and we went up to my room to study. Dad of course had to give Mike the evil I. You know the one were he say hurt my daughter and I kill you. I only wish that it had been Mike who hurt me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So Mike and I were up in my room study calculus. Yes I was the youngest one in my class and Mike was a Junior And I was just a lowly freshman but he needed my help to pass. And like I said he was cute. Any way the only place to study was the bed. I remembered that my parents were down stairs so I didn't worry about it. I should have.  
  
I was explaining some formal I don't recall which one. What happened next sort of blew it out of my mind and I mean literally out of my mind.  
  
Mike kissed me I really wasn't expecting it but what happened next was so horrible. The kiss was all right I didn't have anything to judge it by but then I started to feel what Mike felt. He didn't think the kiss was great in fact he was thinking that in fact he was in fact gay and then I felt every thing. I could feel his heart beat the air going into his longs and then I saw every thing that had ever happened in his life and the pain. He was in pain.   
  
I jerked away from him. He fell completely on the bed he wasn't breathing. He looked dead. Oh god he's dead and I killed him. I screamed.  
  
Ow. How I screamed. I screamed like the world was ending. I didn't know it then but my world had ended. My parents burst in the room. "He's dead," I screamed my mom pulled me off the bed holding my trying to calm me but how can I be calmed I just killed my friend my cute dead gay friend. Dad moved Mike so he could check him. Dad started CPR. I kept saying "please daddy bring him back, just please bring him back and I'll never touch him again, please just bring him back."  
  
Dad kept doing CPR he yelled at mom to call 911. She left, mike still wasn't breathing and then a miracle happed he took a breath. Ow, god he was breathing on his own he was alive. I calasped against the wall. Thank god he was alive but what happened had I really killed him. I had only touched him for a moment. Oh, god what if I touched mom or dad would they die to would they come back like Mike. Dads trying to wake Mike up what if he doesn't.  
  
  
3 months latter  
  
Mom just walked in she started talking. She and dad don't come near me any more their afraid of me. Afraid of their own daughter. She said that Mike woke up today. The doctors say that in a few months he'll be like he was before, before I killed him. But she doesn't say the part about me killing him. They try to ignore that. Ignore the fact that when ever I try and touch some one I drain their life away. It took awhile to figure that out. Just a couple of nurses at the ER calasping after touching me. I knew by then to jerk away fast. They didn't stay in a coma for 3 months no they just took a nap for a couple of days. That what mom calls them taking a nap. I call it being in a fucking coma. She doesn't know how it feels to know what they were feeling when I touched them. That one was thinking of leaving her husband and one was thinking of fucking the new Doctor on staff. I didn't get their life's story like mike I guess I hadn't touched them long enough. And I'm glad. Having Mike in my head is one to many in there as it is.  
  
Mom is leaving know. She says she going to call dad at work and give him the good new. She stops at the door, "Marie?" "Yes, Mom" I turn my head away. So she doesn't see me crying she doesn't talk to me any more just tells me things and now she's talking. "Marie, I love you. Both your dad and I love you very much no matter what happens. But I don't know what to do Marie. I never expected for, for you to be so dangerous. To have you turn out to be a mutant." Ow, god she thanks I'm a monster. "Marie, the sheriff thinks that it would be best if you were kept some where safe were you wouldn't accidentally hurt some one. Don't you agree Marie?" I can't believe this my parents want to lock me up. I nod my head. What else could I do? Mom smiles weakly at me and leaves.  
  
I can't believe this I'm going to be locked up. May be I shouldn't have asked to go back to school I know they didn't like the thought. In fact I haven't left the house in nearly 3 months. I have to leave. If I cover all my skin, I wouldn't accidentally hurt some one and if I go north it wouldn't be so strange for some one to were long sleeves and gloves all year round. That's it, I've made my decision. I'm leaving Mississippi. I'm going north may be all the way to Alaska. I better start packing I have a lot to do. I know they'll think it's stealing but I better take some money from dad's safe he said it was only to be used in an emergency. We'll I think this counts.   
  
I pack only cloths I won't be able to carry anything else not senses I'll be own by own. I finish packing. I look around at my room this will be the last time I see it. I put my gloves on and then my jacket. It has a hood and now the only skin free is my face. I sigh ow god am I doing the right thing. But I don't want to be locked up. I swing my duffel bag over my shoulder and leave my room. I don't look back. I head down stairs to dad's study and to the safe. Its standing open and theirs a pile of money on the desk. Ow, Mom you do still love me. There's a backpack on the table it's brand new and waterproof. I put my duffel down and pack the money in the bag. I slip it on and grasp my duffel. I leave the house, my home for all my life and I start walking. I don't look back. I can't, I'm heading north.   
  
I walk out of town I don't think any one sees me or may be they just don't care. I think I'll make that my motto. I don't care. If you don't care you can't be hurt. I keep saying my mantra as I keep walking. It's gotten dark already and there isn't enough distance between were I am and the town is for my liking. My stomach grumbles, I think I should have packed some diner before leaving the house. It's to late know if I go back I'll never be able to leave again.  
  
A car is coming along the road I keep to the side I don't want to be road kill. The car is slowing down it stops right next to me. A guy rolls down the window, "need a lift?"  
  
Oh, hell why not if he tries anything I'll just touch him. I grin and say, "why not." I open the back door and get in. The man has a funny face on I guess he thought I was dumb enough to get into the front seat. I grin and he asks where I'm headed, "North."   
  
  
A month later  
  
I've hitchhiked my way up into Canada. And I've only had to touch a couple of my good Samarians. One though was a monster, He wouldn't let go. And he would never wake up. The only bad part is that he is now in my head. I never in my life wanted to know how many ways there are to kill someone, but the monster I think most have known them all. The military really should keep an eye on their monsters. But that one won't be killing again.   
  
I just jumped out of a simi. That Samarian was real sweat. Tried to talk me into going home even offered to buy me a bus ticket. It makes me happy to know that with every monster out their, there are guarding angels.  
  
The truck driver has a load to pick-up and then heading back south. I'll have to find another Samarian. There's a bar may be I'll find one there.   
  
I walk in. Man this place is smoky. I'm surprised the fire department isn't here. Great this place has a cage, (sarcasm). Nothing like two morons fighting for no reason but money.   
  
Ow, my god. That man with the dog tags can shear give and take a beating. Dog tags has won. The announcer calls him Wolverine. What a strange name.  
  
I sit at the bar. The bartender is starring at me probably trying to decide to card me or just trough my out. The wolf man puts his shirt on and walks over to the bar and orders a drink. Could this be my Samarian. I almost laugh out loud. I'm not stupid but some thing about him seems right. I might be a young stupid run away but I've come to trust my instincts and they say he's going to take me to were I'm going. Even if I don't know were that is. Ow, no some one is coming up behind him. "Behind you!" I shout. The wolf man turns around quickly and claws come out of his hand nearly stabbing the mans throat. He really is a wolf man. The man backs off and Wolverine walks out of the bar saying as he passes, "thanks kid."  
  
That's it I'm going with him. I walk out into the snow and watch as he walks up the a pick-up with a trailer on the back. As he gets in the cab and cranks it up. I slip into the back of the flat bed and pull the top over to keep warm may be he won't even have to know he's giving me a ride. I know he'll take me were I'm going but for some reason I think he isn't suppose to go with me. The truck pulls out. 


End file.
